


Royal Decree

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fatstuck, Force-Feeding, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: The Condesce is tired of murdering her descendants, and finds a more hands-off method of dealing with them.





	Royal Decree

Feferi struggled uselessly against the drones carrying her, kicking her feet where they dangled in the air. She’d been snatched up by them while she was swimming, and her flailing sent drips of saltwater flicking out in every direction to no avail.

“Let go of me!” She kicked at one of the drones, barely noticing the pain over her mounting fear. “I’m the heiress, you can’t handle me like this!”

The drones did nothing, carrying her further into the sterile complex she’d been dragged to. She was carried effortlessly down a winding path and into a large room, empty save for a hole in the ceiling and a cold-looking metal chair, which she was quickly strapped into. She pulled and thrashed, but her wrists and ankles were tied down, and there was nothing she could do.

A soft  _chunk_  sounded as a clear hose slid through the hole, and one of the drones took it and held it to her face, trying to slide it into her mouth. She kept thrashing, trying to avoid it, but when the other drone held her head still she made the mistake of screaming, and the hose was pushed in and fastened in place with straps. The drones left after that, the door sliding shut behind them with a heavy thud.

She didn’t have long to process that, though, before the hose sputtered slightly and a bright pink substance began to flow down from the ceiling. Her struggles renewed, but there was nothing she could do to stop it from filling her mouth, and she was eventually forced to swallow it. More and more flowed into her, and she was helpless to do anything but let it in.

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes later when she felt a new sensation, and looked down at herself to see her wetsuit starting to stretch. Somehow she was growing, her stomach pushing out in front of her and the rest of her body beginning to soften. Her struggles grew fainter and fainter as she was weighed down, and she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to see what was becoming of her.

Though she could no longer see, her whole body was plumping up. Her wetsuit began to tear open around her swollen middle, and her arms and legs were growing pudgy and heavy. Her thighs and backside were pinched by the seat, and even her face was becoming rounder and softer.

Feferi didn’t know how long she sat there, unable to do anything as her lean swimmer’s body was overtaken with blubber, but eventually she was startled back to the present by a loud buzzer. All at once the straps holding her down retracted back into the chair, and the chair itself folded and retracted into the floor, causing her to fall onto her bottom with a full-body jiggle.

Despite technically being free, Feferi quickly found that she was now too heavy to lift herself up – her whale of a belly was too big, and her sausage-like legs couldn’t bend enough to raise her off the cold ground. All her struggling managed to do was tear her swimsuit more until only a few scant tatters remained, completely unable to cover her round body.

As soon as she stopped fighting, the walls began to lift around her with a low whirr, revealing her terrifying surroundings. All around her, hoses lowered from the ceiling, each one ending in the mouth of another seatroll. All of them were much larger than her, arms and legs barely distinguishable from the rest of their blubber, and they’d clearly been there much longer than she had.

Just seeing that made it clear to her that she would be here for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
